Return of Darkness
by TheHuntingHasBegun
Summary: Carlo was born into a family of wizards, but his father died just before he was born. He wasn't told anything about him. What will he learn on his first year at Hogwarts? About his father, about love, about friendship. Contains OC and Violence.
1. The Letter

**Return of Darkness**

_Hey, this is my first story I've written so please, go easy on me. I'll enjoy reading criticism given to help me along the story. The characters in this story are MOSTLY OC, with a few exceptions such as Professor McGonagall and most of the other staff, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Rose Weasley. I own nothing except the plot-line and my OCs. Thank you so much for reading!_

**Chapter One: The Letter**

A chorus of singing came from inside the manor house which overlooked the neighbourhood. The sun was barely poking up from behind the houses, the sky glistening an array of pinks, yellows and oranges. Slow, powerful footsteps plodded down the staircase. Everyone went silent. Carlo rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger and slowly opened the living room door.

"Happy birthday!" his family screamed as he stepped through the door.

"Happy birthday mate" Carlo's older brother, Augusto, held his shoulder and shook him.

Carlo stared around the room. How many people were here? It looked like his whole family from Italy had come over just for him. His mother pulled herself from the lone chair and walked in front of him. He stared at her face. She had a smile which could reach from one side of her face to the other. She hugged him and lifted him off the ground.

"Happy birthday Carlo" she spoke tearfully.

"Come on Alessandra, let him down" Carlo's step-father chuckled and patted him on the back "happy birthday kiddo."

"Thanks Darren" Carlo mumbled and threw himself on the sofa beside his Aunt Marisa and Uncle Karl.

His sister, Lexi, ran into the living room from the kitchen. She hugged him and started bouncing beside his presents which were piled up on the floor. Carlo looked at his mum, who nudged her head towards the presents. He chuckled to himself and lunged off the sofa, ripping the wrapping paper from the presents, revealing a new iPod touch, Blackberry phone, a few new games for his PlayStation3 and Xbox 360 and £450 worth of clothes. He turned to his mum to thank her but was interrupted by the sound of the letterbox clattering against the door.

"The post!" he yelled and crawled towards the front door.

On the welcome mat lay 4 envelopes, 3 addressed to Carlo and a similar one to Lexi. He ran into the living room and threw Lexi's letter at her, not hesitating to open the all important letter.

"Read it out Carlo, we all know you want to" Augusto joked.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: JENNIFER HORNCRAFT_

_Dear Mr Carlo Sabatelli,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 20__th__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_**UNIFORM**_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_**COURSE BOOKS:**_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) __by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions__by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__by Quentin Trimble_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

Lexi had the exact same letter. She was only two weeks older than Carlo. Carlo looked over the date again. August 20th. That's only in a few days! A brown owl landed in the garden in front of the living room window. Carlo's mother took both of the letters, leaving the equipment lists, and folded two pieces of paper with them. She opened the window and slid them into the owl's beak.

"Now what do we do?" Lexi asked the whole room.

Augusto picked up a backpack and threw it over his shoulder. "We go shopping."


	2. The Train

_I skipped the trip to Diagon Alley because I kind of forgot where I put all my plans... So yeah, skip Diagon Alley, and we're at the platform. Enjoy._

**Chapter Two: The Train**

Carlo stood beside Augusto and Lexi, staring at a plain wall in the centre of Kings Cross. His mother and step-father rushed up to them, pushing 3 trolleys, all filled with trunks and each had a cage with an owl. Augusto took his trolley and charged at the wall, passing straight through. Carlo looked from the wall to his sister, who had taken her trolley and ran at the wall, not worrying about hitting into it. Carlo looked at his mother and took the trolley, his face filled with fear. She held his shoulder and smiled at him. He took in a deep breath and sprinted at the wall, flinching as he got closer. When he passed through, he halted beside Augusto and Lexi, who were sat waiting for everyone else.

"Augusto!" a deep male voice came from near the back of the train. Their parents stepped through onto the platform.

"Okay, well... See ya!" Augusto waved and ran off with his trolley.

Their mother grabbed his shoulder, pulled him back and hugged him. Augusto writhed around in his mother's grip.

"What's up? Now you're 16, you're not allowed to give your own mother hugs?" she spoke in an embarrassing voice.

He shook his head, escaped his mother's grasp and ran off to his friend, who was packing his things onto the train. The remaining four slowly packed their things on and said their goodbyes. Their mother slid a bag full of money into Carlo's palm and whispered "there's a note in there you need to read."

Carlo looked puzzled, but was forced onto the train as the final whistle blew. Lexi ran off down towards the front of the train, leaving Carlo by himself. He stepped around the corner and saw an empty compartment. He took a seat inside, leaning his back against the window with his legs bent in front of him. He opened the bag his mother handed him and took out a folded piece of paper. Carlo unfolded it and started reading in his head.

'_Carlo, by the time you're reading this, it will be your First Year at Hogwarts. I knew I wouldn't be around for you when you were born._

_During your years at Hogwarts, I am sure you will learn some things about me you will never have guessed. Do not hate me for my past. What I did during my youth was stupid, and I hope you will not make the same mistakes._

_Love, dad.'_

Carlo refolded the paper and placed it in his pocket. What did he mean by '_things you will never have guessed_?' Carlo closed his eyes and started thinking. The silence of his compartment was broken when the door slammed open and a female voice spoke. "Can we sit here?"

He quickly opened his eyes and stared at the doorway. There stood two girls and a boy.

"Uh, sure" Carlo shook his head, clear of the thought of what he just read.

The boy took a seat beside Carlo, leaving the two girls to sit opposite them. He looked at the boy, pale skin, white hair, grey eyes and a pointed face. Then onto the girl opposite him, red hair, blue eyes and quite pretty. The final girl had long dirty blonde hair, silvery eyes and, to Carlo, looked beautiful. She was the first one to speak. "Hi, I'm Lauren."

"Carlo" Carlo managed to speak, still astonished by her.

"I'm Rose!" the redheaded girl bellowed out "and this is Scorpius."

Scorpius looked at him, nodded, and stared at the floor. Rose tapped him on the head and the pair started to whisper to one another. Lauren looked at Carlo, who was moving his long brown hair from his eyes.

"Your eyes are really blue" Lauren thought aloud.

Carlo tilted his head and looked at her, puzzled.

"Sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

She giggled. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Carlo chucked. He found himself staring at Lauren the whole trip, even when the compartment was completely silent. The train suddenly started to slow down. Carlo stared out of the window and saw a giant hairy man carrying a lantern on the platform. The carriage doors opened, allowing students onto the platform. Lauren lifted herself up from her seat and helped Carlo up. "So are you in your First Year?"

Carlo nodded to her. Rose and Scorpius had already gotten off and headed up to the castle. They didn't have to wait since it was their Second Year. In front of the man stood all of the First Years. Carlo and Lauren slowly joined the back of the crowd, who were being told their route to the castle. Boats, three students per boat. Carlo hated the thought of boats up to the castle, he couldn't swim.

When all of the students reached land, they all clambered off the boats and into the grounds, where the castle was beautifully lit at night. Professor McGonagall stood at the entrance to the Great Hall, awaiting the students. She held her arms out, ordering them to stop.

"Welcome students, I am Professor McGonagall. I am the Deputy Headmistress. When we enter the hall, we will walk up to the front. I expect you all to remain completely silent" she explained, turned, and opened the large doors.

Carlo could feel the whole school staring at them. He awkwardly turned his head at the Slytherin table. He caught eye contact with his older brother, who winked at him. Carlo broke eye contact with Augusto and halted in front of McGonagall. He was suddenly in front of everyone else.

"When I call out your names, you will step forth, take a seat on the stool and let the Sorting Hat sort you into your house" McGonagall's voice echoed "Lexi Sabatelli."

He watched as his sister bounced up to the stool. She softly placed herself down and felt the hat on her. Without any hesitation, the hat screamed out "RAVENCLAW!"

Lexi leapt off the stool when the hat was removed and sat down on the Ravenclaw table. She knew no one but they were all welcoming. Names were called up one by one.

"Lauren Loveman" McGonagall spoke, catching Carlo's attention.

Lauren stepped up to the stool where McGonagall placed the hat upon her. The hat started mumbling to itself. Carlo could lip read Lauren saying "Gryffindor."

He felt his heart skip a beat. Gryffindor and Slytherin are rivals, it's wrong of them to get along. Everything had slowed down. Carlo could feel his heart beating, slow and hard. It felt like it was being torn apart. He closed his eyes and dropped his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed.

Lauren squealed and ran beside Rose, who welcomed her with a hug. Carlo turned to the Slytherin table again, but this time, catching eye sight of Scorpius, who merely nodded at him again.

Carlo was the final student to be sorted. McGonagall indicated to him to sit. He slowly lowered himself onto the stool and closed his eyes when the hat was put on his head. The hat started mumbling to itself again.

"You are difficult. Your heart is saying Gryffindor but your mind is saying Slytherin. Is there perhaps someone in Gryffindor you want to be with?" the hat softly spoke. Lauren went red.

"Just choose for me" Carlo whispered.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed out. Applause came from the Slytherin table. Augusto had stood up, clapping and whistling as Carlo plodded over opposite Scorpius.

Scorpius placed his hand on Carlo's shoulder, shook him and finally smiled. Carlo gave a weak smile then stared over to Lauren, who was looking over to him, her eyes filling with tears. Augusto threw himself beside Carlo.

"Found yourself a girl already Carlo?" Augusto laughed.

"Leave me alone."

"Carlo, you can talk to me. I'm your brother. You don't need to throw me away."

"Just... leave me alone, for now." Carlo's head dropped, his eyes also filling with tears.

A woman's voice came from the front of the hall. "Let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on each table. Loud chatting and sounds of students moving and eating were heard. Carlo stared up at the sky, looking at the candles floating above them all.

"It'll be alright" Scorpius took a bite out of a chicken leg.

Carlo stared at him and smiled. "_Will it?_" he started to think.


End file.
